


What Metal We're Of: A Mix For Manipulative Disappointing Siblings

by Konstantya



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantya/pseuds/Konstantya
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. A mix for Lore and Ishara. (Less a mix for the pairing, itself, and more like a split, with each half focused on each respective character.)





	What Metal We're Of: A Mix For Manipulative Disappointing Siblings

   

 

Total run time: 59:20.  [Listen here.](https://8tracks.com/konstantya/what-metal-we-re-of-a-mix-for-manipulative-disappointing-siblings)  ( **EDIT 12/29/19:** Since 8tracks is going down, the link is likely broken, and my apologies for that.  I'll have to look into some other solution.  In the meantime, maybe you can hunt down the tracks on YouTube or something?  Sozzles, my dudes.  :( )

 

**Track List:**

_Lore_  
1\. RJD2 - "The Horror"  
2\. Orbital - "Spare Parts Express"  
3\. R.E.M. - "Losing My Religion"  
4\. Jimmy Eat World - "Firestarter" (Prodigy cover)  
5\. Depeche Mode - "Walking In My Shoes"  
6\. Union of Knives - "Even Machines Make Mistakes"

 _Ishara_  
7\. Azure Ray - "The Devil's Feet"  
8\. MS MR - "Hurricane"  
9\. Tori Amos - "Cruel"  
10\. Fiona Apple - "Fast As You Can"  
11\. Banks - "Poltergeist"  
12\. Télépopmusik - "Love Can Damage Your Health" (short edit)  
13\. Halou - "Night Divides the Girls"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to compile this for a while now, and am excited to have it finished! ~~And excited to have figured out how to embed images on here, pfft.~~ It's a small detail, but I really like how I managed (with the possible exception of the sample used in "Spare Parts Express") to have every song for Lore sung by a man, and every song for Ishara sung by a woman.
> 
> I suspect one of these days I'll make a mix for the pairing, itself (if only because I have a good few songs collected already), but for now, I'm quite pleased with this. ^^


End file.
